<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Degrees of Offence by firefright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112445">Degrees of Offence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright'>firefright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Denial, Jealousy, Lady Shiva is Jason's Mother, M/M, Resentment, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason should have known better than to go picking unnecessary fights with heroes. Especially ones like Nightwing. Now that his mother has offered Dick Grayson training in exchange for defeating her son, all he can do is seethe at the injustice of it all, as well as hope for the opportunity to set the record straight again. An endeavour that would be much easier if Dick didn't insist on being so perfect all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayDick Summer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Degrees of Offence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirth/gifts">Cirth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*waves* hello everyone! This is my JayDick Summer Exchange fill for Cirth, who gave the lovely prompt of '18 year old Jason is Lady Shiva's son *and* her very well taught apprentice. He's never lost to anyone till he meets Dick Grayson – Batman's estranged protege. Shiva is so impressed she offers to teach Dick, and Dick accepts. There's a lot of frustration and jealousy between Dick and Jason, but it's a happy ending.'</p><p>To Cirth: I ended up wandering a little off the beaten path with some of the details, but hope I captured most of the spirit of what you were asking for. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason is <em>not</em> jealous.</p><p>This is what he tells himself, over and over again, as he watches the man on the training mats spar with his mother, moving with the kind of speed and grace that could make even a superhuman feel clumsy in comparison. He is not jealous. Not jealous that a hero of all people has earned the attention of Lady Shiva, the greatest fighter the world has ever known. Not jealous that she offered him training that he will only throw away the benefits of the moment he is done with her tutelage in favour of using non-lethal methods against his enemies. Or that, for the time being at least, it means Jason’s own lessons have been put on hold.</p><p>And, most importantly of all, he is not jealous that the hero in question earned all of that by handing Jason’s own ass to him a week prior.</p><p>It’s a punishment for him, he thinks. It has to be. That’s the only reason his mother would ever take someone like Richard John Grayson under her wing. The man isn’t just any hero, after all. He’s <em>Robin</em>. Or he was, up until recently. These days he’s going by Nightwing, and is reportedly — both from his own mouth and the mouths of the wider supervillain and hero community alike — estranged from Batman, his original mentor. Not that that makes much difference in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>Batman is one of the few vigilantes who has even come close to causing Lady Shiva trouble in the past, and as his former pupil, that makes Nightwing dangerous also. Not in the way that he could actually physically harm Jason’s mother (there’s no mortal man on earth who could ever do that), but in terms of disrupting her plans. Of sliding information to her enemies that could cause them greater trouble down the line. Or even...</p><p>“You worry too much, little wolf.” Shiva had chided Jason, when he brought up his concerns to her near the beginning. “Richard is no threat to us. Certainly none to me. You know better than to question my judgement.”</p><p>“I’m not questioning it, Mom.” he’d said in reply, trying not to sound as churlish as he felt. “I just don’t trust him.”</p><p>“And neither do I.” Her eyebrow raised at his tone still. “But the boy has great potential, and I do not like to see potential being wasted. That you know about me, also.”</p><p>Those words had definitely been a rebuke, and so cheeks burning in embarrassment and lingering humiliation, Jason had not sought to question his mother’s choice any further.</p><p>Still, his not-jealousy continued to simmer over the following days, and still continues even now.</p><p>Just watching Richard ‘call me Dick’ Grayson move, watching him <em>fight,</em> is… it’s an aggression, an attack. His own fault for picking the battle in the first place, Jason supposes. His mother certainly couldn’t have picked a more apt punishment for him, if that’s truly what this is. He moves like he’s made of shadow and air. Like gravity itself can’t hold or keep up with him. Not so long as he doesn’t wish it to, anyway. An acrobatic fighter at heart by both nature and background, Dick always seems to be looking for a route upwards in every battle, yet also knows how and when to plant his feet and push back when the moment comes.</p><p><em>You can learn something from him too, if you’re smart enough</em>, Jason’s mother had also said, which is the only reason he’s here now, watching them spar. That and nothing more. Certainly it’s not because of the way Dick smiles whenever he’s stupid enough to actually think he’s winning, or how he’s brazen enough to simply laugh every time Shiva puts him on the ground. Like what they’re doing here is nothing more than a game, rather a deathly serious lesson.</p><p>Jason’s only consolation is that his mother doesn’t seem to find that particular reaction amusing either.</p><p>Again and again they come to fight, and again and again Jason comes to watch them. Long and studiously enough by now that he has more than memorised the handsome lines of Dick’s face and the particular shade of his inky black hair. The way his eyes, deep blue like the ocean, crinkle up at the corners whenever he grins wide enough is a particular point of contention for Jason. Enough so, that his teeth grit and his palms sweat anytime they — even briefly — turn their attention over to him.</p><p>Because it’s not enough that Nightwing beat him. Not enough that he has taken the attention of Jason’s mother away from him and flaunts his greater ability in his face at every opportunity. No, Dick has the utter gall to be <em>nice</em> to Jason about it as well. He always has a friendly word for him whenever they pass each other in the hallways of the house, or a joke to share when they sit down to what would otherwise be a silent dinner. Dick also has a knack for being able to find Jason whenever they’re allowed a brief period of leisure by Shiva, positioning himself close by whatever nook it is he’s reading in. Calm, unobtrusive, but <em>there</em>, shining like a beacon Jason has desperately tried — and failed — to ignore, time and time again.</p><p>How someone raised in as deep a darkness as the Batman’s shadow casts can remain so bright, Jason doesn’t think he will ever be able to understand. Certainly, it’s not something he himself has ever managed following in his mother’s footsteps.</p><p>Embroiled in turbulent thought over the subject, Jason doesn’t notice that the situation in front of him has now changed until it’s already too late.</p><p>“Jason?”</p><p>He looks up. The warm syllables of Dick’s voice are an overlay of Upper Gotham crispness over a softer drawl pulled together from what could be any number of American states. Typical, for one brought up in a life of transience when he was younger, surrounded by people whose own origins probably came from all walks of life as well.</p><p>“What do you want, Grayson?” he asks. Spits practically, unashamed to make the venom he feels for the other boy clear in his tone. His own accent would be similarly transient if it weren’t for the discipline of his mother when she has him speaking English, if more intercontinental in nature after years on the move.</p><p>Dick is, of course, undaunted by his snippiness. He just tilts his head at Jason, a terrible amusement dancing behind his eyes. “Shiva said she had some other stuff she had to attend to, and that I should keep training with you instead for the rest of today. If you’re, y’know, up for it.”</p><p>Jason thins his lips at the statement. “Did she actually say that last part?” Leaving the decision in his own hands when it comes to training is practically unheard of for his mother.</p><p>“Not so much. But I won’t tell if you won’t.”</p><p>Dick actually has the nerve to wink at him then, forcing Jason to resist the urge to take a cheap shot at him in turn. As tempting as the proposition is, his mother will almost certainly know if they skip out on following her order, and Jason’s not willing to risk whatever creative punishment she’ll think up for him afterwards. When he was younger, maybe he would have thought it worth it, but not now.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Jason mutters, already standing up from the bench he’s been sitting on. This close, it’s even easier to see the effect the prolonged workout has had on Dick. His brow is sticky with sweat, causing his hair to cling to it, as does his shirt to his body, highlighting the powerful muscles underneath. “First one to pin the other loses.”</p><p>“Sounds fair to me.”</p><p>Jason wasn’t actually asking, but he still accepts Dick’s answer with a nod. Before stepping onto the mats, he toes off his boots and sheds his jacket, matching Dick in being barefoot and dressed in only the lightest clothing. He wishes he’d noticed his mother slipping out of the room. Wishes that she’d stopped and spoken to him about this first, not that it likely would have made any difference.</p><p>Across from him, Dick settles into an easy and recognisable stance. “Don’t worry,” he says, smiling at Jason, “I promise I’ll take it easy on you this time.”</p><p>Jason growls lightly. He knows the comment is meant to be teasing, but of course it rankles more than that. He sets his own stance, impeccable and well practiced under his mother’s eye, immediately in response. “Last time you got lucky, don’t think it’ll be the same now.”</p><p>“You’re always so serious.” Dick chuckles. “But sure, if that’s what you think, I’ll be happy to be proven wrong now.”</p><p>“You’ll be ‘happy’?” Jason responds, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.</p><p>“Sure.” Ever earnest, at least at first glance, Dick inclines his head in a nod. “I’ve been learning from Shiva for a week, but you’re her son. You’ve been her pupil for years. Even if I beat you before, I’m sure there’s still a lot you could teach me.”</p><p>Jason narrows his eyes at him. His mother’s natural talent for reading people had largely passed him by, so everything he’s learned in regards to doing it has been accomplished through hard work and study alone. He can’t <em>see</em> any lie in Dick’s body language, and for some reason that only upsets him more.</p><p>“You’re very good at saying the right words at the right moment, aren’t you?”</p><p>Dick blinks, his eyes just wide enough to convey innocence. “Not sure what you mean by that.”</p><p>“No.” Jason mutters. “Of course you aren’t.”</p><p>Tired of talking to him already, Jason throws the first punch. One that Dick smoothly side steps, exactly as Jason expected him to. Having trained for hours today already, his muscles are loose and ready for combat. He could have easily avoided that punch even if Jason had thrown it as hard as he is capable of doing, which he didn’t.</p><p>Rushing into a fight against Nightwing was what caused him to be here in the first place. This time, Jason absolutely intends to play it slower, and more importantly, <em>smarter</em> than before.</p><p>“You going to stand there all day?” Dick quips, when there’s no immediate follow up to the blow, and Jason huffs.</p><p>
“Just giving you a chance to get a hit in first before I take you down, old man.”</p><p>“Old…” Dick’s mouth falls open, before his eyes light up and he grins. “Well, now you really are in for it.”</p><p>Quick as a flash, he’s leaping back at Jason, and then the bout is on for real. Unlike before, Jason keeps more on the defensive rather than outright attacking. Keeps his movements tight and grounded. A week of watching Dick spar with his mother has given Jason plenty of ideas. He knows how Dick fights now. That he likes to keep a distance and make his enemy exhaust themselves in an attempt to reach him. Then, as soon as they start to slow and an opening appears, he’ll strike, swift and deadly as a viper.</p><p>It’s a tactic Jason means to use against him today, just so long as he can make a good enough show of it.</p><p>Engaging only as much as he needs to keep Dick’s attention, Jason never follows the tempting openings the older boy keeps flashing at him in an attempt to draw him out. He keeps his limbs close, his steps restrained. He conserves his energy, waiting for Dick to start getting frustrated that his usual gambits aren’t working.</p><p>It’s not easy. Watching Dick up this close, reacting to him… scent and feel of sweat of his skin… it’s gruelling. Jason’s throat feels tight as he ducks a blow. As he parries and returns it. Ducks again, side-steps. Kicks. Blocks. Sweat starts to drip down his back and nose, darkening his own hair to his scalp the same as Dick’s is. Though given Jason’s own hair is rough, curly and unruly, and not sleek like the other man’s, he knows the effect will be far less fetching.</p><p>And of course, that last part is yet another thought he resents having inside his head. God, he hates this man.</p><p>“Thought you said you were going to beat me this time?” Dick chooses to say then, deceptively casual and almost right on cue. That’s another of his ticks; he likes to use words to wind his opponents up. It’s the one of the few things he and Jason have in common. “So far all you seem to be doing is playing hard to get. What’s the matter, scared to lose again?”</p><p>“Maybe I’m just savouring the moment.” Jason spits back in response.</p><p>“Savouring what moment?” Dick’s eyes gleam predatorily. “You haven’t even got near me yet. I mean, I’m used to my opponents being slower than me, but this…”</p><p>Nearly, nearly. Breathe deep. He has to let Dick think he’s reeling him in, while not actually losing his temper. A true balancing act, if ever there was one.</p><p>“You ever get tired of having your head up your own ass all the time, hero?” Jason growls, threateningly.</p><p>Dick’s grin widens, a sudden burst of mischief spreading his cheeks wide. “Only when there’s better things that can go up it.”</p><p>Jason’s mind goes blank. Only for a second, as what Dick just said to him filters through, briefly knocking every thought of strategy from his head and replacing it instead with images of… well. </p><p>Jason is dedicated, dutiful and focused, but he’s also eighteen, and had figured out some years ago that he’s not straight. He’s noticed what Dick is dragging behind him. Christ, he thinks everyone in the superhero <em>and</em> villain community has.</p><p>Before he can get much more distracted by those thoughts, however, he’s brought back to reality by a sudden flurry of blows impacting his ribs.</p><p>God damn it. <em>Focus</em>.</p><p>Jason stumbles back, and has just enough presence of mind to make that motion more real than it has to be. Scenting weakness, Dick rather predictably follows after him, and from there, it only takes Jason letting ‘slip’ an additional opening to turn the situation around.</p><p>He twists, pivots at the last moment, and as Dick’s fist grazes over his flank, brings down his arm to pin Dick’s own in against his side. The slight widening of blue eyes would be reward enough as Dick realises what’s happening, but Jason has far more planned than that.</p><p>He keeps turning, keeps twisting, yanking Dick forward and off his feet with momentum alone. Then, with all the grace and impact of a bull elephant, throws his whole weight into the older boy and bears him to the ground.</p><p>It’s almost enough, right off, to pin him. Except that this is Nightwing they’re talking about, former protege to the Batman. He won’t go down so easily, and as Jason has observed over the past week, his flexibility is next to unreal. What should be a relatively simple end to things rapidly becomes a wrestling match, with the two of them rolling about the mats, struggling and straining against each other. Jason is determined, though, hanging onto Dick like a limpet, until finally, <em>reluctantly</em>, he gives in, tapping his hand against the floor in surrender.</p><p>“See,” Jason pants, once he’s sure it’s genuine and not some attempt to trick him into letting his guard down. “Told you I’d win.”</p><p>“Yeah, well done. You’ve very clever.” Dick groans beneath him. Jason still has one arm twisted up against his back, while he sits the rest of his weight across Dick’s hips. “God, how much do you eat...”</p><p>For a moment, Jason is filled with the cruel impulse to yank his arm up further. Almost does, except then he takes a breath, forcing that ugly aspect of himself back down. When he gets angry… well, Shiva has given him plenty of choice words for what his temper does to him over the years, alongside a heavy heap of discipline and meditation to try and purge it out of him with mixed results.</p><p>“Obviously more than you.” is what he says instead, simply squeezing Dick’s wrist warningly rather than breaking it now that the heat of the moment has passed. “Going to admit that I’m better than you?”</p><p>“Better than me? You won<em> one </em>match. If anything, we’re drawing.” Dick scoffs, managing to turn his head enough that one deep blue eye is peering back at Jason. “How about you? Going to get off me anytime soon?”</p><p>Jason’s lip curls. He knows he should, absolutely, but… “I think I already made my terms clear.”</p><p>Dick pauses, then snorts. “I don't think your mom would consider this honourable conduct.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. My mom’s not here right now, is she?”</p><p>Something about his tone must slip, because Dick’s expression briefly turns more thoughtful before he goes ahead and rolls his eyes. “<em>Fine.</em> You, Jason Todd, are better than me.” Then, just as Jason’s grip loosens around his wrist, he quickly adds, “... for this round.”</p><p>Before Jason can tighten his fingers again, Dick does something with his hips — a sort of joint buck and roll — that sees him go toppling off to one side. Jason hits the mats awkwardly, jarring his shoulder, but immediately forces himself to roll back up again and to the side in anticipation of a follow up attack. It’s an attack that doesn’t come, though, as when he looks all Dick is doing is sitting up in the same exact spot Jason left him in, lazily stretching his arms above his head to get the kink out of his elbow.</p><p>“A little bit paranoid over there, aren’t you?” He smirks, and somehow Jason flushes even deeper than he already has today. Which, considering one of the previous times was in response to Dick referencing things going up his<em> ass</em>, is impressive.</p><p>“Shut up,” he mutters quickly in response, “I am not.”</p><p>“Mm,” Dick hums, dropping his arms back down before brushing one hand over his forehead to get his hair out of his face. Idiot could really do with cutting it before it gets long enough to blind him at the wrong moment. “Seriously, though, that was good work back there. You’re a fast learner; turned my own tactics back against me.”</p><p>The compliment, much like anything else to do with Richard Grayson, Jason doesn’t know what to do with. His face stays warm, forcing him to look aside. “It wasn’t hard. After our first fight, then watching you spar with my mother.”</p><p>“She’s a good teacher.” Dick says. “Harsh, but good.”</p><p>“Yes,” Jason replies softly, “She is.”</p><p>A brief silence falls between them, during which Jason resolutely continues not looking at Dick. The words have cut through anything else he’s feeling after their bout, reminding him of the resentment he’d been stewing in earlier. That he’s been stewing in all week, quite frankly.</p><p>“You don’t like me being around her much, do you?” Dick eventually says, breaking it.</p><p>He doesn’t say the words accusingly, but Jason’s muscles tense and his jaw clenches all the same as he suddenly finds the textured weave of the tatami near his foot more interesting than anything else. “I don’t like you being here at all.” </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>The question blindsides Jason a little. Confuses him, because surely Dick isn’t that oblivious as to not know. But when he finally looks up at him, it’s to find the other boy watching him perfectly seriously, without even a hint of deception on his face.</p><p>Jason’s lip curls. “Isn’t it obvious?”</p><p>Dick just shrugs. “At first, I thought it was because you lost to me when we first met. Now I’m not so sure. I have a few theories, but I figured the best way to know the truth was to ask.”</p><p>Yes, the best way to find out the truth usually is to ask, but for the person on the receiving end of that question, saying it is often another matter altogether. Jason feels his vocal chords tense and contract, a dozen different starting words begun and then discarded before he finally, helplessly, says that which is most simple and honest.</p><p>“You’re a hero.”</p><p>He sees Dick blink, registering what he said, but not otherwise outwardly reacting to it. Instead he just waits, almost placidly, for Jason to go on.</p><p>And to his surprise, Jason does. “You’re a hero, and my mother is Lady Shiva. An assassin. Someone people like you usually do their best to lock away. I’m not stupid enough to think that all you’re really here to do is learn from her.”</p><p>He expects an instant denial from Dick. A blurting out of words that of course he isn’t intending to take Shiva down once he’s done with her training. But Dick does nothing like that. Instead, he smiles in an almost sad sort of way. “You’re protective of her.”</p><p>Jason’s mouth opens. Shuts. Inside his chest, his lungs are tight. “My mother doesn’t need protecting.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Dick replies, thoughtfully, “But you still are.” Shaking his head a little, Dick rearranges himself more comfortably on the mat, so that his legs are crossed and his elbows are resting on his knees as he leans forwards. “It’s not a criticism, just an observation. Not a weakness either. Actually, I think it’s rather sweet.”</p><p>The last part is enough to help Jason regain a bit of his equilibrium. “I am not <em>sweet</em>.” he hits back, glaring at him.</p><p>Dick’s smile doesn’t waver. If anything, it becomes broader, losing that sad edge. “Absolutely not.” he says, “You’re a regular tiger.” before abruptly bouncing back from teasing to serious again. “I’m not here to take Shiva down, Jason. I’m a lot of things, but stupid enough to think I’m capable of fooling or beating her at my current level, I am not.”</p><p>The ‘at my current level’ comment doesn’t pass Jason by, even if he refrains from commenting on it. “Then why are you here? You’re Nightwing, former apprentice to the Bat. He doesn’t exactly condone killing, and neither do you.”</p><p>Dick raises an eyebrow, like Jason’s now the one being stupid. “Because she <em>is</em> Lady Shiva, master combatant? Trust me, I’m not about to start taking up using lethal techniques. Your mother knows that, too. I made it clear to her at the start when she made the offer. But I’d be an idiot to pass up the chance to learn from the greatest martial arts expert in the world. Killing isn’t the only thing her skills can be used for.”</p><p>There’s something very earnest at the way Dick says that last part. His head tilting just so to make sure he’s looking Jason directly in the eye, and Christ, he inhales sharply, how is anyone’s real eye colour that vibrant?</p><p>“I know all about what you’ll use her skills for.” he says in turn. “And how ineffective it is. If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll stick with my mother’s philosophy.”</p><p>He knows, because he remembers. Gotham. A shitty apartment. A dad who was rarely there, and a piece of shit when he was. A mother — <em>stepmother</em>, not that he knew that at the time — who was preyed upon by the rats around them once he was gone. Rats who would have preyed upon Jason too, had Shiva not appeared to reclaim him when she did, expressing honest remorse for the mistake of leaving her infant son behind with his father.</p><p>Batman’s shadow stretched far in Gotham, but it never fell deep enough to stop crime entirely. Not in the ways Jason always wished it would.</p><p>The training his mother has given him, on the other hand…</p><p>Dick looks surprised, then considering, and with a suppressed curse Jason realises he may have just given away more about himself than he ever wanted to.</p><p>“You’ve been to Gotham?” he asks.</p><p>“Once or twice.” Jason half-lies, scrambling to cover up for himself.</p><p>“Huh,” Dick says, looking like he wants to ask more and is only barely refraining from doing so. “We’ll have to talk about that more sometime. My point now is that I’m not here to try and hurt you or her. I’m just here to learn, and though we got off to a rocky start, I’d actually really like it if we could be friends while I do that. Or at the very least, not enemies.”</p><p>“Friends,” Jason repeats, disbelieving. </p><p>“Is that so hard to believe?” </p><p>“Given that the first time I met you, I tried to kill you, yeah.”</p><p>Dick chuckles, and Jason really hates how much of him likes the sound. “Okay, I rescind my former statement. You’re not a tiger, you’re more like a hedgehog. Prickly all over.”</p><p>“Oh fuck you.” Jason growls at him. He doesn’t understand this guy one bit. Yet, odd as it is, a part of him really does believe that Dick is being honest here about his motivations. He doesn’t know what it is. Gut instinct maybe, something that has saved his life on more than a few occasions before. But it’s definitely not the sound of his laughter, or the way the long golden column of Dick’s throat bobs along with it. “Fine. I guess if it’ll make you shut up, we can try being…” He pauses, licks his lips. “... not enemies, while you’re here.”</p><p>“Not-enemies.” Dick agrees, somehow making the phrase still sound like ‘friends’ even though that’s not at all what Jason meant.</p><p>“But if I find out you’re lying. Or if you do try anything against us…”</p><p>“Shiva will dismember me before I even have the chance.” Dick finishes for him, eyes still twinkling with amusement. “I get it.”</p><p>Jason purses his lips, trying not to sulk, and is relieved when, rather than pressing any further, Dick brushes his legs off and gets back up to his feet instead. </p><p>“C’mon, I’m guessing when your mom said for us to spar together she probably meant more than one round.”</p><p>He snorts. “Yeah, usually when she says that, it means go until either she comes back or you drop.”</p><p>Dick’s brow crinkles concernedly, probably taking issue with the ‘until you drop’ part, but Jason ignores it in favour of stretching his back out. He begins to stand up himself, only to stop when an open hand appears in front of his face.</p><p>Following the path of it upwards, Jason sees Dick looking back down at him, expression steady with his unspoken offer of assistance. </p><p>For a hot second, he considers not taking it—refusing the help to prove a point, whatever that point may be. But then some soft surge of desire wins out, and Jason finds himself wrapping his fingers around Dick’s, allowing himself to be heaved up instead.</p><p>A mistake it seems, because Dick’s palm is warm and dry, his callouses thick, and the strength in his arm so much that, for a moment after he’s back on his feet, Jason finds them standing almost nose to nose with each other, close enough for him to count the individual lashes framing Dick’s eyes. Heat blossoms across his cheeks again, and he lets go quickly. Two actions that, thankfully, Dick either doesn’t notice or choose to comment on afterwards.</p><p>“So, ready to lose again?” he asks Jason, backing up a few steps to give himself some more room and resuming that annoyingly familiar stance.</p><p>Jason reminds himself to breathe, then copies him. This all felt so much easier five minutes ago, back before Dick had to open his stupid mouth and do something as awful as talk to him. “Still with the ego. Figured me beating you a second ago would have taken you down a few pegs.”</p><p>“Worse than you have tried and failed, kid.”</p><p><em>Kid.</em> That sets off an itch beneath his skin, though he knows it’s just a hit back to him calling Dick an old man earlier. The last thing he wants is for Dick to think of him as a kid, though maybe not for the reasons he wishes he did.</p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p><p>His comment sets Dick grinning again, which in turn stirs up new butterflies in Jason’s stomach, and even as they launch themselves forward at each other, they stay there, quietly distracting him throughout the rest of their sparring time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jason: *yeets himself off a cliff before actually admitting he finds Dick attractive*</p><p>
  <a href="https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>